Wasting Time
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: [OneShot] Tsuzuki and Hisoka discuss names on their day off. [Yoai, pointless fluff, Mpreg, and spoilers for Demon Obsession]


**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Category:** Yami no Matsuei  
**Status: **One Shot -completed  
**Summary: **Tsuzuki and Hisoka discuss names for their child on a day off.  
**Warnings: **Slash between TsuSoka, fluff, implied Mpreg (obviously), and pointless talk and spoilers for Demon Obsession.

**Disclaimer: **I tried kidnapping Hisoka but Tsuzuki hunted me down and beat me over the head with a Watari blow up doll that he got from Tatsumi, therefore, I don't own YnM…(shifty eyes)…yet.

**Notes: **I'm bored and currently in my 'all my favorite characters need to get pregnant!' stage, so just bear with me. Please read and review though, and really, why flame someone as brilliant as me? (Calculates ego with the 'pie-r-squared' formula) The circumference of my ego isn't that big. (Cries)

Gaspeth! On with the story!

---One Shot---

The day was lazy, relaxing, and down right wasteful. If Hisoka were in his right state of mind he would have immediately gotten at least a little work done on his computer. However, today, he was not in his right state of mind, but he certainly wasn't crazy either; no, today was just a lazy day, and one that Hisoka was ready to indulge in to its fullest. Sighing almost contentedly, he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, almost purring in delight as those skilled hands worked to massage his back. Green eyes fluttered open, glazed over and at complete ease, and he glanced up at the man seated beside him, yawning just to get his attention.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you sleepy Hisoka," the man said, his hand stopping almost guiltily. Hisoka shook his head, protesting the lack of attention for a moment before looking at him again.

"No, today is just sort of relaxing, don't worry about it okay Asato?" Hisoka searched those violet eyes for a moment before smiling almost nervously, still not used to that simple little act.

They sat in silence for a moment longer, Hisoka reaching over to the coffee table to get his book, where he opened it and began reading happily. It was rare that he was able to just sit down and read without his back hurting or Asato demanding his attention. Hisoka briefly wondered if he would be able to handle the baby and his ever demanding husband. Shrugging the thought out of his mind, he picked up where he left off, about to go into the world of ancient samurais and warlords before Asato spoke up.

"What are we going to name the baby?" Asato asked, almost carelessly. His hand unconsciously moved to Hisoka's swelling stomach, smiling when he felt the baby kick. The baby would be born soon…

"_Let's name it Yuudai," _the voice that piped up caused Hisoka to jump in surprise and Asato to smack his forehead in annoyance.

"How about not," Hisoka answered before Asato got the chance, willing his heart to slow down for a fraction of a second. He still couldn't get used to his husband's demon side suddenly getting into conversations at will. It almost bugged him, but he knew he couldn't really bring himself to hate the banished demon.

"What about…Yuki?" Asato put in, promptly ignoring his demon half.

"_That's a girl's name!" _Yuudai growled, and Hisoka could almost imagine that stomping foot, as if throwing a tantrum.

"It goes for a boy and girl you idiot," Hisoka growled, whapping Asato upside the head.

"Ouch! Don't hit me hit Yuudai," Asato whimpered pathetically, holding his head in a pained manner.

"_How about we name it…Chima," _Yuudai added.

"You suddenly want a girl baby now?" Hisoka asked dryly, flipping to the next page in his novel. Asato chuckled lightly, rubbing Hisoka's tummy once more, almost laughing out loud once more when the baby kicked again.

"_Never my sarcastic little mate, I just know that if I supply girl names, the baby will be, without a doubt, a boy," _Yuudai huffed triumphantly as if that logic explained why the earth wasn't flat. Hisoka rolled his eyes, flipping another page and reading a little caption under the picture.

"What does this portrait dictate for the samurai's in the early seventeenth century?" Hisoka read aloud, making an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and flipping to the next page. He figured that if he could ignore Yuudai the annoying demon would go away, which actually seemed to work for once in all of Hisoka's ignoring career. Asato chuckled again as apparently he was the only one who could hear Yuudai now, and he ran his hand affectionately over Hisoka's soft hair.

"He's going to sleep," Asato whispered in the boy's ear, smiling at the light shiver that passed through his husband. He still couldn't believe, almost nine months later that Hisoka was going to bear him a child. For as long as he could remember, Asato had wanted children, unable to get over how cute they were.

He loved Hisoka more than anything, and now he had the chance to be a father. For once Asato helped create a life, instead destroying one.

"Asato, are you okay, your emotions seem sad," Hisoka pointed out, turning around to look at his husband again, worry in his green gaze. Asato smiled gently, nuzzling the boy's neck, pouring out nothing but affection and love through his shields.

"I was just thinking about the baby," Asato whispered, his warm breath ghosting over the pale skin. "I was just thinking that I was finally creating a life, instead of destroying one."

Hisoka sighed, almost affectionately. "Couldn't do it myself idiot, of course you helped."

"I like the name Riku," he supplied, almost as if trying to distract Asato.

"I like the name Ruri," Asato answered.

"So that name if it's a girl –ignoring Yuudai's of course, but for a boy…" Hisoka looked to be in thought. "I sort of like the name Riku for a boy too though."

"Me too," Asato hummed in response. "I also like Ryuu, I'm sure Soryuu would like that one as well."

Hisoka kept any bitter comments about the blue dragon to himself, not wanting Asato upset that he didn't like one of his Shiki. However, he looked back at Asato again. "I kind of like Yuu for a boy too," Hisoka supplied, finding that blasted smile back on his face once again. He couldn't even begin to remember when he started smiling.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Asato sighed contentedly, snuggling until he was lying down on the comfy sofa, Hisoka lying almost on top of him. Hisoka made a comforted noise in his throat, snuggling deeper into the welcoming warmth. It was just times like these that he would argue that he was definitely not crazy. He deserved to relax every once in while though, to just wait for the day the baby would be born, to forget that Muraki ever existed and just spend a comforting day home wasting time with his husband.

Yeah, the afterlife was pretty good at this point.

---**The End**---

Additional Notes:

Pointless? Yes. Fluffy? Yes. Hisoka having a boy? Most definitely. Hope you enjoyed that little one shot, it really is just to satisfy my Mpreg craze. I had fun writing it though. Anyway, I am rewriting all of 'So Which One is Mommy' and stopping after the twins are born. So, you can read it, but you can't review because of that no reviewing a chapter twice crap. So, until I update Demon Obsession! By the way, Hisoka will not get pregnant in the fic, but Yuudai does return to Tsuzuki's mind after awhile. There, you know about one percent of any future chapter.

Dictionary:

**Yuki: **(Boy and Girl) Snow  
**Yuudai: **(Boy) Hero, great  
**Chima: **(Girl) "A thousand truths"  
**Ryuu: **(Boy) Dragon –which is why Asato said it would make Soryuu happy  
**Yuu: **(Boy) Superior, gentle  
**Riku: **(Boy and Girl) Land  
**Ruri:** (Girl) Emerald; symbolizes being protected from evil –Asato really loves Hisoka's eyes

**Correct me if you find a mistake or missed a name you want translated!**


End file.
